


Let the Good Times Roll

by pommedhappy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Post Season 2, Riding, Stupid boys having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy thinks that’s it, he definitely lost it, because there is no way Murphy is really standing before him.</p>
<p>Murphy rolls his eyes when he sees than he still has his mouth hanging. “You will thank me later.” The sarcasm is obvious. “And I must say you look stupid like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Good Times Roll

Bellamy sighs when the guard before him falls for the third time in one hour. He helps him get back on his feet again and the man nods at him. It’s his way to thank him since words are impossible to express with a dried mouth. Bellamy wonders once again why he accepted to leave Camp Jaha to follow Kane’s idea...

Clarke was gone for a month and her mother was slowly going insane without receiving news of her. This explains why Kane who was always trying way too hard to please the Chancellor decided to send a research team for the blond warrior. But now, under the scorching heat that makes every step more and more difficult Bellamy starts to regret agreeing with him. Clarke is her own person and she is fierce, she doesn’t need ten men to rescue her. And besides if she wanted to be found she wouldn’t be so hard to follow.

Miller’s father who is leading the expedition calls a break and everybody sit in the hot sand of that searing desert, where they are lost for more than a week. The water they are sharing starts to get low and they will be running out of it really soon if they doesn’t find a source. They already had lost two men this morning in a minefield that could have been the end of their trip if they weren’t all trained and methodic persons. But the desperation was starting to grow amongst the group and without a clue that they are going in the good direction soon, it would be complicated to motivate the men to go on.

Bellamy curses Clarke for leaving in the first place and disappearing like that. The only reason they are now searching for the City of Lights is that grounders had met her and she was questioning them about the mythical town. Lost in his thoughts he only come back to reality when the guard who kept falling starts to scream pointing out a bright light visible on the horizon.

At this moment the trained and methodical men loose their cool and start to run in the direction of the light. Bellamy and Miller’s father look at each other with the same expression of resignation and follow their partners. Only to be suddenly stopped on top of a dune when they saw what was causing the light. Just a reflection, Bellamy could cry if there was still any fluids in his body. Curious he comes closer to a solar panel to examine it. The thing seems to be in a good state enough to be working, maybe. Raven would have been useful to answer that but the Chancellor wouldn’t let her come, even after the brunet tried to tell her that her leg was fine. None of the hundred were allowed to join the team and Bellamy can’t understand how, after everything they’ve been through and surviving so long on their own, the adults could still think they were more relevant than them.

Shaking his head, Bellamy looks around him and that’s when he notices the stretch of water. It’s the first time he sees so much of it besides the lake and after spending weeks in a forest and a desert it is quite a view. He strolls at the water’s edge and notes that there is a boat. The thing is in a bad state but it probably still float if the footprints leaving it are a sign.

“Someone came from the opposite direction.” It’s Miller’s father and Bellamy turns to look at him “should we go and see by ourselves?”

The guards’ leader waits for all his men to be there before speaking “I think we should vote because this decision affects all of us. Who wants to travel oversea?”

All the hands rise in the air. One of the guards speaks for the rest “We don’t have enough water to return to the camp so we better keep going.”   
Two groups are made because there is no way that 8 grown men fit in the boat. Miller’s father will make the two-way trip and come back to take the rest of the team. Bellamy decides to stay behind and to wait for the second trip, hoping this won’t take more than a day. 

It’s almost nighttime when the boat comes back and Bellamy is really grateful the journey doesn’t seem to take more than a few hours because he’s not sure he’s really comfortable with boating.

They take place in the boat and draw away from the shore. And, yeah, Bellamy is definitely not comfortable with this and his stomach is strangely twitching. This must show on his face because Miller’s father smiles at him “it won’t be too long, don’t worry”. But the words don’t make Bellamy feels better, especially when a little after that the night settles in and the obscurity becomes opaque. 

Bellamy is the first to see the land on the horizon and he thinks that maybe he didn’t need to be afraid but before the relief can settle in him the boat starts to quake. The first tremor sends one of the man overboard and they only can heard his screams when he is pulled down and disappears underwater, leaving a streak of blood behind him.

“Hold on!” screams Miller’s dad. But one huge tentacle crashes into the boat sending pieces of wood everywhere and next thing Bellamy knows he’s drowning into the salty water. He fights to rise to the surface kicking his legs and arms in this direction, breathing deeply as soon as he can. He hears the screams of the other men not too far away and tries to swim towards the land that seemed so close before. He keeps moving his legs and arms frantically, cursing the fact that you can’t learn to swim in space. 

He thinks he made it when the sand is only a few meters away but then something hits him hard and sends him in the air, flying desperately and landing heavily on the hard and cold ground. Sharp pain engulfs him and then everything becomes black.

When he wakes up, Bellamy firstly notes the burning sun which makes him close his eyes again. His whole body hurts and the scent of blood is overwhelming. He raises a hand with great difficulty and touches his nose, he can feel scabs there and that explains the scent.

It takes a moment for him to stand up but when he succeeds he can see that he isn’t too badly wounded, he is bruised but nothing seem to be broken.

After that Bellamy walks around aimlessly trying to find the other but he doesn’t see anyone and when he sits on the sand to rest a little everything once again turns black. 

***

This time when Bellamy wakes up, he feels better. His back lays on a comfortable surface and the pain almost disappeared. He remembers what happened in the sea and how he was sent on the beach but he doesn’t understand how he can now be in a house and more specifically on a couch. He thinks that’s it, he definitely lost it.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good, I was afraid you became the new Sleeping Beauty.” Yeah, it’s official he is crazy because there is no way Murphy is really standing before him.

The younger boy rolls his eyes when he sees than the other still has his mouth hanging. “You will thank me later.” The sarcasm is obvious. “And I must say you look stupid like this. Long story short I found you on the beach and brought you back here.” 

Bellamy looks at Murphy for a few minutes not completely understanding how the other boy can really be here. But he is right before his eyes and looking different from the Murphy he knows. The younger boy is clean, without blood or mud on his face and his hair is still a bit damp. He wears a black t-shirt and washed-out jeans that still seem new. He is also barefoot and if Bellamy is honest with himself he looks very good. 

Murphy sees Bellamy’s giving him the once-over and smirks at him. “You can check me out later. For now you can eat and clean yourself up.” He says pointing to two bowls laying on the table in front of Bellamy. He then leaves the room, letting Bellamy on his own. 

Still trying to rearrange his thoughts, Bellamy goes straight to the bowl of soup. It doesn’t look that appealing but he is so hungry than it takes no more than a few seconds for him to finish it. He then uses the washcloth and plunges it in the basin laying beside the bowl of soup. The hot water feels really nice against his face and he rubs softly until he takes off all the scabs without reopening the little wounds.

He is finishing when Murphy comes back. His hair is dry now and Bellamy notes that he cut it nicely since the last time he saw him, it now frames his face and doesn’t hide his eyes like it sometimes did before. The younger boy stops behind him, in front of a counter and grasps two glasses and a bottle from it. 

“So what bring our rebel leader here all on his own?”

Bellamy snorts at the nickname. “I could ask you the same. I though you left with a group and Jaha.”

“And he speaks” still that sarcasm that used to annoy and amuse Bellamy. “Yeah, well let’s just say that a former Chancellor never changes even if he doesn’t seem so bad at first.” Murphy frowns at the memory of Jaha throwing a boy overboard as bait for the sea monster. 

“The current Chancellor sent a group looking for Clarke. That’s why I’m here, we heard from grounders she was posing questions about the City of Lights. Have you seen her or them?”

“No. I haven’t seen anybody, apart from you, since I’m here which gets a little lonely, I will admit.” Bellamy watches him pouring a brown alcohol into the two glasses and putting them on the table before sitting on the floor in front of it, back pressed against the couch. 

Bellamy sits next to him, careful to not sit too close or too far away. Since their mutual try to kill the other Bellamy feels cautious around Murphy, not knowing how to act to keep the truce they seemed to achieve after the landing of the Arch. They were okay most of the time though. Bellamy hurt him and Murphy had his revenge and in a fucked up way they were even. Bellamy trusts him like he did before Well’s death and Murphy always have been loyal but he doesn’t look up to Bellamy anymore, the teenager who took him for role model long gone.

“So, why were you searching for the princess?” 

Bellamy tells him what happened in Mont Weather, how they saved their friends and the price they had to pay in order to succeed. Murphy listens to him carefully, not interrupting him except for a few sassy comments here and there. 

At the end of his story Murphy frowns “Still trying to be the hero of the day, taking the hard decisions and putting your life in danger to save everybody else.”

“Yeah, that was that or running away like you. I made my choice.” Bellamy feels strangely offended, Murphy always had the ability to get under his skin. Said boy looks daggers at him. “I didn’t run away. Nobody wanted me there anyway and I’m pretty sure that no one really missed me.” 

Bellamy’s anger disappears at that. “I was worried of what happened to you.”

Murphy snorts. “Right.”

“I was, after we came back from Mont Weather. I asked for you.”

Murphy looks at him, blue eyes really intense at the moment and Bellamy can’t withdraw his eyes from him, until Murphy turns away and takes a sip of his glass, letting Bellamy admire his profile. He always found Murphy quite pretty, maybe not in the conventional way but with a lot of appeal. 

“Take a picture” is what muttered Murphy when he realizes. Bellamy looks away quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks. He chastises himself, he isn’t a enamored twelve years old for god’s sake. He maybe shouldn’t have drunk his glass in one gulp, that thing seems quite strong. 

Murphy stands up. “I’m going to sleep, you can have the couch. You should take a shower though.” And then he leaves Bellamy there and disappears behind a door at the other side of the room. 

Bellamy stands up too, wanting for a moment to follow him before sighing and starting to search for the bathroom. He finds it besides the door Murphy had gone through and starts to take off his dirty clothes once inside. He watches himself in the mirror above the sink and winces. He has cuts on his face and even if they don’t seem too bad he doesn’t look good with blood and dirt covering him entirely. 

He is removing his boots, already shirtless when Murphy knocks on the door before walking into the room. “I got you some clothes. Yours are in a pathetic state, I’ll put them in the washing machine tomorrow. I’m not making promises though, that thing is devious. It destroyed my shirt.”

“Thank you Murphy.” Bellamy watches him putting the clothed on the sink. He nods, a faint smile on his lips before leaving the bathroom and leaving Bellamy alone.

Under the hot water Bellamy is in heaven. He didn’t had a shower since the Arch, except for what Mont Weather had given him when he arrived but it was more painful than relaxing. He washes himself carefully, attentive to rub all trace of the last week from his skin. After a moment, when his eyes start to drop, he goes out and dries himself. He puts the clothes Murphy had brought him, black boxers, a white tee-shirt and black jeans that are really tight and stick to his legs. The jeans aren’t comfy enough to sleep so he takes them off before letting himself fall on the couch. Tired and feeling safe for once, Bellamy doesn’t find it hard to sleep that night.

He wakes up the next morning to the smell of cooked meat and the sight of Murphy doing the cooking. 

“Good morning. Please tell me there is enough food for two.”

Murphy smirks “that would be very mean of me to cook before you without giving you a piece. Don’t worry, I don’t mind sharing.” 

“You’ve been hunting?” Bellamy asks looking at the meat. “Yeah, start to become better at it too. I’ve caught that one three days ago. Having a freezer is great.”

Bellamy nods more focused on the plate that Murphy is filling for him and starts to eat as soon as it is before him. Murphy watches him with amusement when he eats as if he hadn’t for days, which isn’t so far from the truth actually.

The rest of the breakfast is quiet but it isn’t uncomfortable. They both look at the other when he isn’t watching and turn away when they are caught. The situation is really surreal and Bellamy knows he needs to get back searching for the men and Clarke but selfishly he wants to stay here, with Murphy, where nobody and nothing tries to kill or eat him. He observes Murphy discretely and the boy never seemed so relaxed and so at peace. At this moment, Bellamy decides that staying a day won’t hurt, after all if the other were on the beach he or Murphy would have saw them, and nobody knew if Clarke has crossed the sea. In his mind, Bellamy tells himself that he could use this day to try and convince Murphy to come with him because the younger boy knows the area and because someone else able to use a gun is always useful. Even if he is honest enough with himself to know it’s not the only reason he wants to stay. 

They finish their plates and wash them quickly before Bellamy speaks again. “So what do you do to entertain yourself during the day?”

“Well I go out, exploring or hunting, and when I stay inside I usually play or watch movies.” Murphy looks at him smiling “but I think you would prefer to see the library. Come.” 

Murphy leads him upstairs and opens the first door they cross. Bellamy’s mouth is hanging again, he knows it and he hears Murphy laughs slightly. “I don’t know why but I was sure you would be the nerd kind.” Every wall is covered by books from the floor to the ceiling. 

“Loving books doesn’t make me a nerd.” Murphy looks at him playfully “it kinda does, yeah.” 

He enters the room and grasps a book from the central desk “My personal favorite”. He hands it to Bellamy who can read Survival Guide: How to survive a nuclear attack. The older man snorts “helpful” and Murphy smiles. “It’s complete bullshit, their best advice is to hide under a desk as if it will prevent you from dying by radiation.”

“I flipped through of all them except from the history books, so I let you at it.” 

Bellamy gasps. “Why didn’t you read the history books? It’s like the most interesting ones!”

Murphy giggles at that. “A history nerd then. Yeah, it actually suits you.”

“No but seriously though, history is about learning from the mistakes of our ancestors so you don’t repeat them in the future. It’s fascinating!”

“It’s boring, Bellamy” Murphy smirks. “Besides there have been three world wide wars and the last of them nearly destroyed the Earth, so I’m not really sure humankind learns from its mistakes.” 

He winks when he sees that Bellamy has nothing to reply. “I’ll be downstairs if you want to find me.” 

Bellamy doesn’t waste a minute and starts spotting the books he wants to read first, only stopping when his arms are full. He is quickly absorbed by the Iliad after that, only leaving the book to have lunch with Murphy before continuing his reading. 

When he raises his head again it’s dark outside and he decides to call it a day. He goes downstairs and finds Murphy on the couch in front of the television moving a joystick frantically and yelling at the screen where a mushroom driving a small car is overtaking a princess riding a bike.

“What the hell is that? And- wait, are you the princess?”

“That is probably the best game ever. And yes, I always select Princess Peach because you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover and she is badass, okay.”

Bellamy raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I believe you.”

Murphy takes a good look at him and then stops his game. He reaches for a second joystick and hands it to Bellamy. “Here, see for yourself. You will be Mario, the red one with a moustache.”

“It doesn’t look at all like me.” 

“Because you think I look like Princess Peach?” Bellamy smirks at him “well, now that you mention it…” Murphy throws him an unimpressed look. “Stop complaining, Mario is the hero, it suits you. So, turn the stick in the direction you want to go, press 2 to accelerate and 1 to brake. And you can use the upward or downward buttons to throw the objects.” 

Murphy chooses a circuit and the game begins. Bellamy takes a moment before understanding how this works and he loses three times to Murphy. On the four rounds he is determined to win and is almost overtaking Princess Peach when a banana is thrown at him and he loses control of his kart. 

“What? What was that? You’re cheating!” Murphy laughs at him “I’m not, you’re just terrible at it.” 

Bellamy pushes him, trying to make him loose his concentration except he might have underestimated his strength because Murphy falls form the couch and lands heavily on the floor. The boy looks daggers at him before attacking him in return, the game forgotten. One second later, Bellamy finds himself pinned to the floor his back aching from the fall and Murphy on top of him still glaring angrily. 

Bellamy is enthralled by the blue eyes that are holding him down in place. Without even thinking about it his arms wrap themselves around Murphy, a hand finding his hips and the other stroking softly his back. Murphy is looking a bit more unsure than angry now and his eyes are examining Bellamy’s face, stopping on his lips more than once. The hand that is still touching Murphy’s back goes up to his neck and gets their faces closer. Their mouths are almost touching and Bellamy stops moving, letting Murphy decides if he wants to close the distance or not.

Apparently he does because next thing Bellamy knows they are kissing, just the pressure of lips against lips and then Murphy’s hand goes to his curly hair and starts to tug gently on it and Bellamy lose it. His arms tighten around the other boy pressing their bodies together, both boys melting together. They are kissing hungrily and Bellamy is too conscious of Murphy’s dick against his even through both of their pants. The hand on Murphy’s neck goes slower replacing the one on his hips that drops to Murphy’s ass squeezing lightly through the rough material. Murphy moans at that, breaking the kiss and fighting to recover the use of his lungs. 

“I think you should see the bedroom.” Bellamy smiles and nods vigorously. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

Standing up while still kissing isn’t easy but they succeed, laughing a little when Bellamy almost trips over the table. Arriving at the bedroom takes a moment, the both of them losing their shirts on the way and not wanting to separate long enough to see where they are going. Murphy’s back hits painfully the wall besides the door but he doesn’t complain when Bellamy’s body presses him on it and when one of his legs is lift and put around the other man’s waist making all too easy to start grinding against Bellamy’s crotch. 

A faint sound leaves Bellamy’s mouth at that action and he starts to roll his hips against Murphy, the friction making him feels very good. But not good enough to forget that it would be even better if the pants weren’t in the way. He stops his movement and put a little space between them so his hands can grasp Murphy through his pants. Murphy drops his head on Bellamy’s shoulder, giving access to his neck and Bellamy takes advantage of it to attack the tender skin while undoing the button of Murphy’s jeans. The older man slips his hand under the piece of clothing pushing it down slowly and caressing the soft skin on his way, feeling goose bumps rising under his fingers. He palms Murphy through his boxers, being careful to keep his touch light.

“Stop teasing!” Murphy pushes himself off of the wall and steps out of his jeans before pressing his hands to Bellamy’s chest and leading him inside of the bedroom. He pushes Bellamy’s jeans down, grumbling because the material is so tight that he needs to tug harshly in order to get it off. He smiles when he succeeds and resumes kissing Bellamy. Murphy’s tongue is everywhere making Bellamy shudders in pleasure. Nobody ever kissed him like that and he never felt so aroused from just a kiss. 

They stumble towards the bed and let themselves fall on it, rolling over the sheets. Murphy ends on top of Bellamy, one hand tangled in the curly hair and the other touching as much tan skin as possible. They are still grinding against each other, the sensation even better since the pants are gone. 

Bellamy is feeling Murphy’s back when he has to gasp for air, out of need, and Murphy’s mouth moves over his neck sucking and biting. Bellamy never considered himself as a vocal person during sex so he’s pretty positive that the loud moan that escapes his lips at that moment is just in his imagination. He could have live with this illusion if Murphy hasn’t found it amusing. “So you really like that, uh?” he laughs before nipping the tender skin again, making Bellamy squirms under him. 

Not wanting to give up all control, Bellamy move his hands from Murphy’s back to his ass, squeezing tightly. This time the younger boy is the one to moan and he raises his head to kiss Bellamy fiercely, thrusting against him with more force. Bellamy’s hands slip under his boxers, moving them down, and squeeze his cheeks. Murphy breaks their kiss, panting and Bellamy uses at his advantage the fact he’s distracted to roll them over. Bellamy hooks his fingers around the boxers’ waistband and pushes the offending underwear further down Murphy’s legs, watching with hungry eyes the way Murphy’s cock springs free. He removes completely the underwear before doing the same with his own and straddles the younger boy’s hips. 

Bellamy licks a stripe along his own hand and wraps it around both their cocks, resuming the roll of his hips. He smiles down at Murphy, the boy moaning silently, his mouth slightly open. 

“That’s so fucking good.” Bellamy nods, it really is but he still wants more. He leans down and kisses the boy sloppily before bringing their foreheads together and looking at him softly. “What do you want to do? Top or bottom?”

“Are you really asking if I want to do the fucking?” Murphy gazes wide-eyed at him. “Yeah, why is that so surprising?” 

“Well, I always thought you’d only want to be in charge.” Bellamy smiles and kisses his temple “how many times did you dream of us before, exactly? But no, actually I’m fine with both position so… your choice.”

“I… I’ve never…” The younger boy averts his eyes and Bellamy kisses his cheek then his lips lightly. “It’s okay, I can be in charge for now.”

Bellamy kisses him some more, licking into his mouth, before making his way down, kissing and nipping the milky skin of his chest and his stomach. When he moves his mouth further down Murphy stops him, a hand tangled in his curly hair. “What…What are you doing…I thought…”

The older man smiles, sucking the skin of his hip until a faint bruise appears. “Relax, Murphy. I’m good at multitasking.” 

He licks the tip of Murphy’s cock, the boy shuddering and making a surprised sound at the back of his throat. He twirls his tongue around it again and then engulfs it, slowly inching down. He grasps the younger boy hips when they start to thrust up and holds them down. When he’s taking him fully in his mouth, Bellamy looks up, trying to see if the boy is comfortable with it. If the way Murphy is throwing his head back and clutching the sheets with the hand that isn’t in his hair is any indication, Bellamy thinks he’s quite alright. He begins to bob his head, sucking slowly. Murphy is openly moaning now, chanting Bellamy’s name, and he opens his legs, letting more space for Bellamy to settle between them.

The older man slips one of his fingers into his mouth besides Murphy’s cock to wet it before trailing it down his balls and between his cheeks, prodding gently at his hole. Murphy let out a loud cry at that action, his body full on shivering, and he tugs harshly on Bellamy’s hair. “Fuck!”

Taking it as a sign of encouragement, Bellamy eases his hold on Murphy’s hips, letting him thrust up lightly, and pushes the tip of his finger in. A huge breath of air leaves Murphy’s mouth “Fuck. Fuck. Bellamy” he whines. 

Bellamy pulls off, “Shh, I know. Soon,” he reassures him. He takes back his finger and stops touching Murphy, making the boy look at him with desperation.“While rummaging through this stuff have you find lube, by chance?”

Murphy nods frantically, understanding that Bellamy isn’t completely stopping. “There is some in the nightstand. The thing is expired for at least 60 years but it still works.”

“You used it on yourself?” The younger boy shrugs, looking a little self-conscious “Like I said, it gets lonely.”

Bellamy leans up and wraps a hand around Murph’s neck, bringing their faces together and kissing him dirtily. “Fuck, that’s hot.” He then rolls over to search the bottle through the nightstand’s drawer and crawls back to Murphy once he found it. He lays on his side, turning the other boy to face him, hugging him tightly, and lifts one of his pale legs to wrap it around his tan hip. Murphy wraps his arms around Bellamy’s shoulders, clutching to him, and kisses him hard. Distracted, Bellamy takes a moment to open the bottle of lube and coating two of his fingers, trailing them down Murphy’s lower back once he succeeds. He plunges one fingertip into the tight heat and starts to thrust slowly, going back and forth, inching every time a little bit further. Their kiss becomes sloppier, Murphy losing his concentration and tightening his grip on his shoulders. When his finger is fully inside Bellamy turns it around, trying to open Murphy up enough to slide the second one. He prods at his rim softly, testing the waters. 

Murphy nods vigorously. “Do it, I can take it.” He’s panting and he curses when the second finger enters him. Bellamy kisses his neck, sucking the skin and leaving bruises on his way, while scissoring his fingers, trying to open the boy up as much as possible. He takes them off, putting some more lube and pulls them back in adding the third one who meets no resistance. Bellamy starts to curl his fingers and smiles when Murphy cries out. He massages his prostate with his fingertips lightly, making Murphy shiver. 

“Bellamy. Bellamy. Bell, please, I’m ready,” he begs still panting frenetically. 

“You ready, baby?” Murphy glares at him as the pet name leaves his mouth but he moans simultaneously so Bellamy’s pretty sure he’s not really angry. He sits up and Murphy eagerly straddles him, reaching for the lube and slicking up Bellamy’s cock by pumping it a few times. 

Bellamy holds his hips and helps him sinking slowly down. They both moan when Bellamy settles in, waiting for Murphy to get used to it. After a moment, the younger boy starts rocking back slightly, barely moving his hips, before taking more assurance and lifting himself up. Bellamy follows the pace he’s setting, thrusting up when he goes down, and he’s so close it’s embarrassing. But the sight of Murphy bouncing on his cock combined to the sensation of his ass taking him so good is enough to lead him to the edge. Murphy is moaning loudly at every thrust, obviously having found his sweet spot, and when Bellamy moves a hand to his cock he comes on the spot, painting their chests. Bellamy thrusts up a few more times but comes quickly when Murphy clenches his ass around his dick. 

They’re both breathing heavily, still clenching to each other tightly, their chests rising in time. Bellamy lifts Murphy up, pulling out, causing the younger boy to whine. He then lays the both of them, sliding under the dirty sheets and covering them, none of them minding the mess. 

They cuddle together, sighing happily, and their arms wrap themselves firmly around the other. And Bellamy knows they have a lot to discuss but right now he’s pretty sure that Murphy is using all his power to not fall asleep. 

Bellamy kisses his temple and strokes his hair gently. “Sleep, we can talk tomorrow.” He smiles when the other boy closes his eyes and when his breath starts to slow down only a few minutes after that. Bellamy knows that he can’t stay forever here, that he shouldn’t have stayed in the first place, but this selfish day has probably been the best thing that happened to him since he’s on Earth and he doesn’t regret anything. 

***

The next morning he wakes up with a foggy mind and an overwhelming sensation of burning pleasure. He moans when he feels Murphy’s tongue swirls around the head of his cock, one of his hands stroking the rest of it. “Fuck,” he slurs.

He comes embarrassingly fast in Murphy’s mouth and when the younger boy is bold enough to swallow around him, Bellamy’s quite certain that he will be the death of him. “That was fucking amazing!”

Murphy smirks at him and crawls over him, settling on Bellamy’s chest, and kisses him dirtily, tongue licking messily. They kiss for some times and Bellamy can feel Murphy’s hard dick against his tight. “Need a hand?”

“Well I have dried come everywhere, so a shower sounds more appealing. But your hand can be put in good use there.”

They go to the bathroom laughing, touching each other and kissing on the way.

After having washed themselves carefully and found out that, yeah, handjobs in the shower are pretty great too, they come back to bed. 

Murphy is half laying on Bellamy, following the hard muscles with his fingertips, when he starts to speak. “When are you leaving?”

Bellamy wraps his arms a little tighter around him. “I don’t know, soon I guess.” He looks up at him “I need to go back, see if the others survived and if Clarke really came in this area.”

Murphy sighs “it’s the hero syndrome talking” and Bellamy smiles. 

“You could come with me, you know. You can’t really stay here forever, all alone. And… And I would really like for you to come with me.” Murphy’s eyes never been so blue and Bellamy can’t stop looking at them, waiting nervously for an answer. 

Murphy’s mouth opens “I-“. That’s when they hear a screeching sound that makes them jump. Bellamy hurries to slide his boxer up his legs and takes out his gun before leaving the bedroom followed closely by Murphy. 

“Hello?”

That voice is so familiar and so unexpected here that Bellamy could only croak “Clarke?”

Of course the girl is impossible to find when needed but she shows up at the worst time. Soon, she enters their fields of vision “Bellamy!” She seems to start running towards him maybe to hug him like she did last time but then she notices his state of undress and the boy that is partly hidden behind his back.

Her expression turns to a shocked one “Murphy?” But she shakes her head and carries on “we don’t have time for this. We need to return to the camp asap. Jaha is plotting something.” 

“Where the hell were you? We searched for you.”

“I know. I’ll explain everything on the road but I was where Jaha have been and we really need to find him before he decides to trigger the end of the world. I already have four men outside so let’s go.”

She leaves the room and Bellamy turns to Murphy asking him with his eyes if that situation really happened. Murphy shrugs “I guess we’re following the princess. As always.”

Bellamy turns to him, smiling widely “so you come with me.” He then sighs, looking with regret at the other boy still only in his underwear. He would have liked to spend a few days without drama and just learning to know this side of Murphy.

The boy lets out a laugh and comes closer to him, a smirk plastered on his face. His hands go to Bellamy’s shoulders and he presses their bodies together. “It doesn’t have to end because we go back.” The it is obviously this thing between them and Bellamy can see that behind the smirk and the amused expression there is a little bit of apprehension as if Murphy is scared that Bellamy doesn’t want him now they’re brought back to reality. 

Bellamy smiles in reassurance and kisses him chastely. Well tries because as soon as their lips are connected Murphy grips the curly dark hair and licks Bellamy’s lips until he opens his mouth and their tongues met. 

They don’t get to kiss for too long before Clarke’s voice brings them to the present “Stop that and get ready to leave” followed by something that sounds like “horny bastards”.

Bellamy and Murphy smile at each other, both looking like fools. They kiss briefly one more time before following the blond orders. 

(And, yeah, it’s definitely the best thing that happened to Bellamy since he’s on Earth.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you liked it enough since you finished it ;)   
> I tried to respect the characters' personnalities but it might still be a little OOC at times, sorry about that. But they deserves to be happy sometimes.
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought about it :)
> 
> xxx


End file.
